Disney Generations
by bluethunder25
Summary: A Disney-ized version of Sonic Generations. A familiar enemy returns and begins distorting the very fabric of classic Disney movies. Now Mickey must team with an all too familiar face to stop the threat and restore peace to the Disney worlds.
1. A Blast from the Past

**Author's note**

_This is not a parody or a fanmake, this is a version of Sonic Generations done in a Disney style. In this fanfic, you'll see the typical story of the game, but done in a style of Disney. Some elements may cause the story to change a little. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic._

* * *

><p>The year was 1928 in a place known as Timeless River. This place was quite different. It wasn't your average place. It was black and white.<p>

At his home, a young Mickey Mouse was fast asleep in bed. It was early in the morning and the sun had just come up. At the same time, Mickey's alarm clock went off, ringing and dancing around. Mickey tried multiple time to shut it off, but it just couldn't stop. Finally, the alarm clock took out a giant mallet and knocked Mickey on the head, waking him up.

Mickey worked on a steamboat in Timeless River. His boss was a rather mean cat named Pete. He'd always get on Mickey if he was late, which was practically all the time. But today, Mickey was determined he was not gonna be late this time. He quickly put his clothes on and rushed out the door, heading for the steamboat.

* * *

><p>Time was growing short and Mickey knew he didn't want to be late, so he had to go as fast as he could.<p>

He began to run through the streets of Timeless River. He was running pretty fast, but at the speed he was going, he knew he wouldn't be able to get there on time. So he figured he needed to take some shortcuts. Just then, he looked up to the rooftops and got an idea. He jumped onto a nearby car, then swung on a streetlight and bounced onto a fire escape. After climbing up the stairs, he was at the rooftops and continued on. During his journey, he stopped to see there was a large gap between the buildings, but he also noticed some rather bouncy-looking laundry hung outside the windows. He quickly used the hanging laundry as trampolines and bounced to the other building. He continued runing through the rooftops, jumping over buildings and such. Further down, a large crane was swinging around. Making sure to tiem it perfectly, Mickey grabbed onto the crane. However, it was swinging so fast, that Mickey almost lost his momentum. Luckily, he let go in order to reach the next rooftop, but his momentum caused him to crash through the roof of a house. Inside the house, Mickey brushed the debris off his body, but was soon met by an angry female pig carrying a rolling pin. Mickey ran through the house, doing his best to avoid the pig; jumping over furniture, tables, running up and down the stairs until finally, he came to a nearby window where he jumped through and slid down a pipe into an alley. Once out of the alley, Mickey noticed a lot of traffic. He figured the best way to get the steamboat fast was on a car. But he had to act fast. He made his way through the traffic as he jumped onto the passing cars one by then, he noticed a chicken truck heading just about in the same direction as where he was going. He bounced off of a driving cat's head and into the chicken truck. The chickens in the truck were pestering Mickey to no end; so much so that the driver was distracted and began to lost control. The truck tilted back and forth and swerved. Thinking fast, Mickey jumped out of the truck and grabbed onto a tree and watched as the truck crashed into the river. After climbing up the tree, Mickey could see that the wharf was nearby. Without a moment to spare, he ran through trees, running and swinging across branches while avoiding annoying birds. Once out of the trees, Mickey ran down the path then bounced off a black cow and onto the boat.

* * *

><p>For once, Mickey had not been late, but Pete was still pretty ticked at him for whatever reason.<p>

After a while, the boat was on its way. Pete went to take a break which gave Mickey the perfect opportunity to steer the boat at the bridge. With his captain hat in handy, he happily took the wheel and whistled merrilly. But suddenly, his whistling was cut short as he heard a strange rumbling sound. He looked outside the bridge and saw that up in the sky, a mysterious dark energy cloud appeared. From out it came some sort of creature with eerie green eyes.

A look of concern came upon Mickey's face as the creature popped out of the cloud and closed in on him.

* * *

><p>The year was 2011 in the Magic Kingdom. In front of Cinderella castle, decorations were being hung up, food was being set and a cake stood in the middle of the table. It seemed as though some kind of celebration was being prepared.<p>

Among the people decorating were Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Oswald, Ludwig Von Drake, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Scrooge McDuck, Clara Cluck, Hewy, Dewy and Lewy, Pluto, Chip, Dale and even Mortimer and Pete.

Suddenly, Minnie rushed in front of the castle, almost out of breath. "He'll be here any second," she said.

Just then, Mickey came in, close behind. "Hiya fellas. What's goin' on?" he asked.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

"Aww, you guys. You remembered," Mickey said, touched.

Today was Mickey's 83rd birthday and everyone had gathered for the celebration. Minnie had a hard time convincing Mortimer and Pete to come. Mortimer agreed only if Minnie would go on a date with him. She reluctantly agreed and Mickey of course was unaware. As for Pete, he didn't really have anything better to do.

Minnie dragged Mickey over to the table and the party began. Goofy took a slice of cake which was stolen from him quickly by Pete who laughed while Goofy fell on his face. Minnie and Diasy talked while Mortimer creeped in to get get kiss from either one of them, only to get a punch in the face from both of them. Donald tried to eat a hog dog, but it got taken away by Clara, which made him mad. Clarabelle and Horace were also talking.

Yes, the party seemed to be going quite well. Mickey had all his friends-most of them-with him, good food and decorations. It looked as if nothing could go wrong, but just then, the same black, dark cloud had appeared. It rapidly began swallowing all of his friends; sucking them onto small portals.

As Mickey got a good look at the monster that appeared from out of the cloud, he recognized the creature all too well. "The Phantom Blob!" he exclaimed in terror.

Mickey had defeated the Blob once and restored order to the kingdom, so why was it back? As the Blob continued to suck his friends in, Mickey charged forward in an attempt to stop him. "Aw no you don't!" he said.

His efforts were in vain as the Blob smacked him away.

"Help! Help us, Mickey!" Minnie yelped as she was sucked into a portal.

But Mickey could only lie unconscious as his friends were sucked away.

* * *

><p>For some time, Mickey was asleep, but when he finally woke up, he found he was no longer in the Magic Kingdom, but somewhere else. Around him, it appeared to be some kind of theater complex designed in a large, circular motion. Underneath him, in the center was a dark blue carpet with white letters in the center that read, "Disney." And surrounding him were what appeared to be large red curtains like the ones seen in a movie theater. Just then, one pair of curtains opened up, revealing Timeless River. Something about the place seemed familiar to Mickey. He looked around and saw that his friends were nowhere, so he figured the best place to look would be in the strange black and white world. He jumped through the giant movie screen and headed into the Timeless River.<p>

* * *

><p>Upon his arrival in the Timeless River, Mickey found himself high above the streets on a piece of scafolding on a collapsing building. Thinking fast, ran across the beams and jumped from beam to beam, making his way down. Reaching the bottom, Mickey noticed a nearby car and hopped in. He rode off in the car, narrowly avoiding and the building falling on him. At high speed, he drove the car through the high traffic, going through cars and trucks. unfortunately, he lost control and was soon riding through backyard, including the backyard of a burning building where he crashed through a window. In the building, he ran up the stairs, all the way to the top where he jumped through the window and bounced off a trampoline. Continuing on his way, Mickey ran through an alley and climbed up a pipe to the rooftops. He hopped through the rooftops and swung on a clothesline to the streets. Soon, he found himself in a field near a forest. He jumped onto a cow that went crazy and started running into the forest with Mickey on board. With Mickey, the cow ran through the trees, mowing down the forest animals and slid down a river that went to a waterfall where they fell straight down. As the cow continued running, it bounced off a branch, high up in the air where it and Mickey landed into a passing plane. Mickey took the controls and soon found himself and the cow being chased by enemy planes. Mickey avoided the shots fired by the enemy planes while performing twists and turns and loop-de-loops. However, one plane managed to hit Mickey, sending him and the cow falling towards the ocean, but luckily landing in a conveniently placed boat. Mickey started the boat and not too soon as a giant, man-eating shark persued them; chomping away at them. Soon, Mickey and the cow reached land and jumped out of the boat just as the shark ate up the boat. Back in the forest, Mickey again rode on the cow, running through the forest and then sliding through a log. Unfortunately, the landing had so much momentum, that it caused the cow to trip and fall, sending it and Mickey crashing into a tree. Just then, Mickey saw a large steamboat over in the distant river and decided to go toward it. Mickey ran toward the boat as it slowly passed. The large hook on the boat moved over Mickey's position and he quickly jumped up and grabbed it. As hard as he could, Mickey held onto the hook as the boat kept moving. Once he was over the boat, Mickey let go and ran across the back of the boat and to the inside where he found himself in the kitchen. As he was in, he was confronted by mad chef cow who persued him with a butcher knife. Quickly, Mickey escaped through a pipline where he bursted out through the smokestacks. He then jumped off of the bridge to the hull. At the end of the hull, he noticed what looked like a large drum with pictures of his face on it. Something was telling him to go to it, so without thinking, he ran towards the drum and jumped onto it. Suddenly, a golden light appeared underneath Mickey and transported him out of the Timeless River.<p>

* * *

><p>Mickey found himself back in the theater complex.<p>

Behind him, he watched as the movie screen made the image of Timeless River more clear. Also, items began appearing around the screen. There was a small statue of black and white Mickey in his uniform steering the boat wheel, a big statue of black and white Pete in his captain's uniform, an animatronic cow playing music with its tail and three steam whistles tooting.

Next to the movie screen, Mickey also noticed a white statue that had the appearance of Minnie. Just then, a golden light appeared beneath the Minnie statue. As the light rose, the statue slowly became Minnie Mouse, coming back to life.

Minnie stretched out in joy with a smile on her face, embracing her new found freedom. Seeing Mickey, she ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mickey! I thought for sure I was gonna be a statue forever!" she said.

Mickey blushed. "Aww, it was nothin'" he said before he turned back to the movie screen. "By the way, that place...seemed familiar."

Minnie looked at the movie screen and had the same feeling. "Yeah, I know what you mean...seems familiar to me too. Like...I've been there before..." she said with both intrigue and confusion.

What was it about the Timeless River that was so familiar to them? It was something, but the two mouses just coudn't put their fingers on it.

As they were trying to figure it out, a pair of curtains opened up next to them and revealed an image in black and white. The image was that of what appeared to be a small cottage in front of a little river. Behind it was a large castle and surrounding the castle and cottage was what looked like train track where a pair of mine carts were running across. Finally, in the front, to the left and right were scary looking trees with claws that appeared to have faces.

This all seemed strange to Mickey and Minnie. Where were they? Why had the Phantom Blob returned? And why were they here?

Minnie herself wasn't sure, but she figured that maybe Mickey should check it out, because one or more of his friends might be there. In agreement, Mickey blew Minnie a kiss goodbye and heading for the screen.

"I'll be back soon, Minnie!" Mickey said before he jumped into the screen.

Minnie waved her boyfriend goodbye when suddenly, black and white Mickey appeared next to her and gazed lovingly at Minnie, looking at every part of her. As she turned and saw him, Minnie jumped in surprise. "Woah! Easy boy, I'm already take-hey...there's something familiar about you..." Minnie said thinking.

Black and White Mickey bobbed his head before waving to Minnie and heading to the screen where Mickey was.

As Black and White Mickey left, Minnie was left wondering just who the strange character was.


	2. The Seven Jewel Hills

Black and White Mickey appeared on the curtain walls of the large castle. He ran across the walls, jumping over kinghts until he came to a tower where he ran down a flight of spiral stairs into the dark corridors of the castle. Inside, Mickey scaled the walls and jumped through the ledges, making his way to the lower levels. Once down, he waded across the small rivers in the corridors until he came to an iron door that opened up. He went through and slid down a short way to the dungeon. Inside, he made his way through; first dodging multiple swinging giant sharp axes, rotating maces and avoiding falling into a green acid pool. Next, he ran up a flight of stairs, escaping the dungeon and entering a large room where a mirror was. As Black and White Mickey turned around, he noticed the mirror and walked up to it. Feeling goofy, he made funny faces in it when suddenly, a mysterious face appearead in the mirror, scaring Mickey so much, that he jumped out of the nearby window and fall 100 feet to the ground below. After regaining his bearings, Mickey noticed in the distance, a dark looking forest. He was a little hesitant at first, but he eventually ran towards it. In the forest, Mickey fell through some moss and into a swamp. He jumped over logs that turned into crocodiles and then swung through a series of vines and then one that took him higher above into the trees. In the branches, Mickey saw the branches coming to life and attempting to grab him. He ran across the branches, trying to aviod getting caught. As he neared the end of the forest, he saw an entrance to a small cave to his left and quickly ran inside. Soon, he found himself in a large mine with jewels and diamonds everywhere. Just then, he saw what looked like a nearby mine cart and quickly jumped in. Making his way along the track, he went up and a couple of hill while at the same time, avoiding falling rocks. In the distance, he saw that one of the track was blocked off, but there another way to the right. Black and White Mickey turned his cart to the right. He then went down through a tunnel, then made a left, followed by a couple of loop-de-loops and finally to the outside of the mine where he jumped out of the cart and continued to run through the forest. Throught the forest, he jumped over rocks and then jump over a gorge. Suddenly, he found himself in front of another cave that was rather dark. From inside the cave, he heard a growling sound. He turned and saw that the sound was coming from a bear. Black and White Mickey had woken it up and it was rather grumpy. Without hesitation, Mickey ran for his life with the bear chasing after him. As the chase went on, Mickey and the bear came to a tree. With quick thinking, Black and White Mickey ran into the hole in the tree and the bear ran head first into the tree, knocking himself out. Black and White Mickey giggled and he continued on, leaving the bear and approaching the cottage. Near the cottage was a large floating group of letters that read, "GOAL," with a portal in the 'O.' After reaching the cottage, Black and White Mickey jumped through the portal, exiting the world.

* * *

><p>Back in the theater complex, Black and White Mickey appeared. Just then, he looked to the screen and saw that color was being restored to the castle and the mine cart. Classic Mickey was confused by this and feeling tired, decided to take a nap.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Modern Mickey appeared in the world, but unlike Classic Mickey, he fell right through the roof of the castle, slid down some waterways and landed right into the dungeon. The landing made made his butt hurt real bad, but he knew this was no time for sitting, he had to find his friends. As he made his way through the dungeon, he avoided swinging sharp axes and maces. Making it out of the dungeon, he ran through the corridors of the castle. He jumped over the ledges and made his way to lower ground. Just then, he saw a small wooden canoe and jumped into it. He started to row, butjust as he was halfway through, a large wave of water burst out of the corridors towards him. Seeing this, Modern Mickey rowed as fast as he could. the water got closer and closer until the impact pushed Modern Mickey out of the castle and sent him crashing into the swamp of a dark forest. Continuing on, Modern Mickey ran through the forest while avoiding getting caught by the trees. Just then, he found himself lost within the forest and if things wern't worse, a huge wind was blowing. The wind had so much force that it blew Modern Mickey out of the forest and toward a group of large hills. Modern Mickey landed in front of the entrance to the mine. He made his way inside. From there, he comandeered a mine cart and rode into the caves. For a while, the ride seemed peaceful, but then, as Modern Mickey approached a bridge overlooking a deep chasm, the track suddenly broke and Modern Mickey and the mine cart fell over 50 feet into a small river. With this, Modern Mickey realized that things couldn't possibly get any worse. But low and behold, he was proven wrong again, when he approached a waterfall and fell over 100 feet below. Soon, Modern Mickey washed up near the river and after drying himself off, he continued on. Just then, he saw a cave and figured that was a good place to go. He ran inside the cave and then came to a wonderful collection of jewels and diamonds that sparkled and shined. Things seemed so beautiful that Modern Mickey now realized that things could not even think of getting worse now. But Modern Mickey was so busy admiring the diamonds, he failed to realize he was also surrounded by dynamite and by the time he did realize it, it was too late as the dynamite exploded, sending him flying out of the mine, out of the hills and crashing right through the roof of the cottage. Bones broken and aching, Modern Mickey just barely lifted his head up and saw the drum in front of him. With every last bit of strength he had left, he wobbled over, got onto the drum and was just barely able to bounce on it.<p>

So after his lond and painful travels, Mickey could not find his friends. Having experienced all that for nothing, Mickey felt dissapointed when suddenly, Minnie showed up.

"Hey Mickey!" shouted Minnie as she approached Mickey."Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Mickey said as he put his spine back in place.

"I think this is Snow White's world," said Minnie.

Mickey looked around the cottage and realized that it did look familiar. "Yeah, I think you're right, but I can't figure out is what exactly the Phantom Blob is up to," he said.

* * *

><p>Just then, Classic Mickey woke up from his nap. As he did, another pair of curtains opened and revealed another black and white screen. This screen had images of a carnival and cobblestone buildings. Out of confusion and intrigue, Classic Mickey jumped through the screen.<p>

Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie were transported out of Snow White's world and back into the theater complex. On the screen, they saw that some of the black and white had been turned to color and soon, color came back to the cottage and forest. Afterwhich, words appeared on the screen reading, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." This signified that Snow White's world had been restored.

Suddenly, a small white staue appeared next to the movie screen. Slowly, color was restored to the statue, revealing it to be Daisy.

"Thanks Mickey. I guess you could say I was feeling bit too, 'stiff,'" Daisy said with a giggle.

Minnie shook her head in embarassment. "Oh, Daisy," she said with a groan. "Oh! By the way, Mickey. After you left, I saw a strange character who look an awful bit like you."

"Like me?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, except he was black and white," said Minnie.

"Black and white? Why does that seem familiar to me?" Mickey thought to himself.

This whole experience was making Mickey think about perhaps his past or at least what he could remember of it. For right now, he couldn't think about it. He had to find the rest of his friends.

"Please Mickey, find the others. Especially my Donald," said Daisy.

"I will. That's a promise!" Mickey said with determination.

Suddenly, as Mickey, Minnie and Daisy were talking, they noticed the movie screen next to them.

Mickey didn't know what this world was, but he figured he had to go there. After bidding Daisy and Minnie adeu. Mickey jumped through the screen, prepared for whatever surprises that awaited him.


	3. I Got No Strings

Classic Mickey found himself in the middle of a village. The villagers were surprised to see him, but Classic Mickey just ignored them and went on. He ran and ran through the village. Suddenly, he came to a group of passing horse-drawn carriages and ran under them. He then made his way up to the rooftops. From there, he made his way across the rooftops and jumped into a nearby alley. After he ran through the alley, he climbed up and run across more rooftop and then down into the streets, past a sign that read, 'Stromboli.' Through the streets, he run underneath a few arches and just avoided getting run over by more horse-drawn carriages. As he ran further into the village, he came to a dock where he boarded a boat that took him to an amusement park called Pleasure Island where kids were having fun. Once in the park, Classic Mickey made his way to the roller coaster and rode his way through twists and turns and multiple loop-de-loops until he jumped off and landed on top of a tent. He then ran across the tent and jump off and ran through a billiard hall. He then made his way into the lower parts of the park where donkeys were. From there, he started jumping onto wooden crates and cage and then came to a secret underwater trench. He then swam into the trench and through a cavern and soon found himself in the ocean full of multiple types of fish and coral reefs. Swimming through the ocean, he swam over underwater cliffs and through a series of underwater caverns. More and more he swam until he came to an elevation in the beach and approached the surface. Finally, he made his way to the edge of a cliff where the GOAL was and jumped through the portal to exit the world.

* * *

><p>Back in the theater complex, as Classic Mickey returned, on the movie screen, color returned to the carnival and some of the buildings.<p>

Classic Mickey was still confused on this subject and did not know what to make of it.

* * *

><p>As Modern Mickey arrived in world, he found himself in the middle of the village. He ran through villagers and made his way under a couple of arches. Afterwhich, he climbed a building to the rooftops and ran across them. He then jumped back onto the streets and ran through a couple of alleys and then back onto the village where he passed through Gepetto's shop. After making his way through the village, Modern Mickey came upon a dock and jumped into the nearby ocean. From there, Modern Mickey swam through a beautiful coral reef where he was greeted by hundreds of unique and brightly colored fish. For a while, he swam nice and quietly until he came upon an underwater cave. The cave was dark and almost impossible to see through. Luckily, Modern Mickey was able to find his way to a trench that lead to a surfaced cave with no water. From there, Modern Mickey ran through, jumping over collapsing rock paths and avoiding falling stalagtites. Halfway through the cave, Modern Mickey noticed that the cave was about to collapse. Just then, he noticed a donkey and strngely enough, the donkey was wearing human clothes, but Modern Mickey didn't have time to think about that now. Without hesitation, he ran up to the donkey, jumped on it and rode it through the cave. With the donkey, Modern Mickey jumped over gaps in the cave and if that wasn't bad enough, a giant rolling boulder suddenly came towards him, making the adventure even more perilous. Modern Mickey rode the donkey as fast as he could, making sure not to get flattened by the boulder, while avoiding the falling stalagmites and jumping over the gaps. Finally, Modern Mickey and the donkey were able to escape out of the cave. After getting out, Modern Mickey got off of the donkey and continued on. He soon found himself at Pleasure Island. In the park, ran through and jumped across tents and billboard signs and swung across lines. Finally, he made his way into a billiard hall where inside, a drum was. He jumped onto the drum and was transported out of the world.<p>

* * *

><p>As Modern Mickey returned, the color was fully restored to the world which reveal red letters that read, "Pinocchio."<p>

Modern Mickey felt down as he couldn't find any of his friends in Pinocchio's world. But to add to this, as he suddenly turned to his right, he noticed the most unbelievable sight his eyes have ever seen. He saw Classic Mickey.

"What the! Another me!" Mickey asked in shock.

For a while, the two Mickey just stared at each other. They mocked each others movements from wiggling their fingers, to patting their bellies and wiggling their ears.

Modern Mickey was confused and yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about Classic Mickey. But before the two Mickeys could get better aquainted, a voice suddenly came from Pinocchio's world.

"Prepare yourselves, gentlemen!" said the voice.

The two Mickeys turned to see where the voice was coming from.

"Because I am about to put you blokes out of your misery. Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!" the voice said.

Without hesitation, Classic Mickey quickly ran into the screen with Modern Mickey close behind. Unfortunately as Classic Mickey jumped through the screen closed, leaving Modern Mickey in the theater complex, pondering just what was going on.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, another white statue appeared next to the screen. As the color returned, the statue was revealed to be Goofy.<p>

"Hyuck! Thanks pal. Uhhhh...wonder what time it is," Goofy said as he looked to his wrist.

Modern Mickey just facepalmed in embarrassment. Still, he was happy to see that Goofy was OK. In the back of his head, he couldn't help but think; who was that black and white Mickey and why did he look familiar?


	4. Make a Donkey Out of Yourself

Classic Mickey found himself back in the village, only this time, it was evening and things seemed very quiet. A little too quiet. He looked around and there didn't appear to be a soul in sight until suddenly, he heard the sounds the horseshoes clattering. He couldn't find the source of the sound as it got louder.

Just then, he turned around and saw that the sound was coming from a horse-drawn carraige that was driven by a white man with white hair and wearing a red coat that was carrying a whip. He was known as The Coachman. The Coachman stopped his carraige and looked at Classic Mickey.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A black and white mouse of some kind? Something like this would make a very good profit. A very good profit indeed," The Coachmen said as he caressed his chin and formed a face that could only be described as the Devil's face.

Wth that, Classic Mickey turned around and started running.

The Coachman cracked his whip and soon followed after.

* * *

><p>The Coachman chased Classic Mickey through the village streets.<p>

"Ahahahahaaa!" The Coachman laughed as he attempted to hit Classic Mickey multiple times with his whip. "You're mine, mouse!"

As the chase continued, The Coachman cracked his whip more times at Classic Mickey who just barely avoided them. The Coachman then tried a different method; he grabbed a wooden box from out of the carraige and threw them at Classic Mickey. As Classic Mickey avoided the boxes, he suddenly got an idea. When the Coachman threw another box at him, he grabbed the box and threw it at him.

"Why you..." The Coachman said in anger.

The process continued a few more times with Classic Mickey avoiding the hwip shots and throwing the thrown boxes at The Coachman until finally, he was taken down when he fell off of his carraige and was knocked unconscious.

In victory, Classic Mickey was transproted out of Pinocchio's world and back to the theater complex.


	5. A Night on Bald Mountain

Classic Mickey had returned to the theater complex where Modern Mickey, Minnie, Daisy and Goofy were, along with Classic Minnie who was delighted to see him. The two shared a tender moment while Modern Mickey and his friends just pondered.

"Gawrsh Mickey, I didn't know you had a twin brother," said Goofy.

"I don't, but I have to admit, he does look familiar," Modern Mickey said as he and Classic Mickey were caressing their chins.

Just then, a large pair of curtains opened up, revealing a rather dark corridor that frightened Classic Mickey. Based on what had been happening, Modern Mickey could already tell something was up. He wasn't afraid to go in and Classic Mickey didn't seem to want to go, he figured he might as well.

"Guys, you wait here, I'll go see what's up," said Modern Mickey.

"Be careful, Mickey," Modern Minnie said with her and Classic Minnie gesturing to Modern Mickey which made Classic Mickey jealous.

With that, Modern Mickey headed into the dark corridor.

* * *

><p>As Modern Mickey made his way through the corridor, he suddenly noticed something at the end. It was a movie sign lit up by a ceiling light. The sign had a picture of a mountain in the background and in big letters in the center read, "A Night on Bald Mountain."<p>

This seemed very familiar to Modern Mickey, so without a minute to spare, he jumped into the sign.

* * *

><p>Modern Mickey was transported to a moonlit village that was overlooked by a large mountain.<p>

As Modern Mickey got a good look at his surroundings, the feeling of familiarity grew and grew. Suddenly, a familiar tune began to play and with that, he finally realized where he was and what was going on. And as he did, at the top of the mountain, a figure appeared, spreading out its large wings. The figure had the appearance of the Devil himself with horns and evil yellow eyes.

"Chernabog!" Modern Mickey shouted.

The monsterous Chernabog saw Mickey from high up and a gruesome, sinister look came on his face as he summoned an army of monsters and demons.

Modern Mickey knew the only way to stop Chernabog was to get to the top of the mountain and stop him.

* * *

><p>Modern Mickey began his ascension. He started by jumping over a couple of gaps where he was greeted by two harpies. The two harpies lunged forward at Modern Mickey who was able to dodge and hit them both with a kick. As he continued, Chernabog fired multiple fireballs at him that he was barely able to dodge. Modern Mickey then jumped over three more gaps and dodged more fireball shots. Just then, Modern Mickey spotted a cave and decided to take refuge inside. He made his way through the cave where Chernabag attempted to crush him by causing an earthquake inside. Modern Mickey ran as fast as he could, avoiding falling rocks and crubling cave floors. Just then, he came upon a large gap that was filled with multi-colored fire. Luckily, the avalanche had caused rock platforms to fall and levitate on the fire in the gap. Modern Mickey jumped over the rock platforms. Once he reached the far end platform, the fire underneath it exploded, causing the platform to rise, launching Modern Mickey out of the cave and onto a rock wall. After getting himself together, Modern Mickey began climbing. Chernabog was not about to make this easy as he fired yellow laser beams out of his eyes toward Modern Mickey. As Modern Mickey climb up the rock wall, he was constantly dodging Chernabog's eye beams until he was able to reach the top where he confronted him. Growing frustrated and irritated, Chernabog tried to flatten Modern Mickey with one of his hands, but he was able to dodge. He then tried his laser eye beams again a couple of time, but still, Modern Mickey was able to dodge. Out of desperation, Chernabog blew Modern Mickey off of the mountain and into the village. As Modern Mickey got up, he suddenly noticed the bell tower at the far end of the village and got an idea; if he could ring that bell, then it would dawn and the sun would come up, putting an end to Chernabog. Realizing this, Chernobog summoned ghostly spirits riding on skeleton horses who chased after him. As Modern Mickey ran for his life, the spirits threw skeleton bones at him that he was barely able to dodge. He continually dodged the bones until he finally reached the tower. He climbed up as fast as he could with the spirits coming closer. Once he reached the top, he was just able to ring the bell which caused the morning sun to come up. The light from the sun nearly blinded Chernabog and forced him to retreat back into his quarters. With a breath of relief, Modern Mickey, in victory, was transported out of the village.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the theater complex, Modern Mickey met up with Minnie and Classic Mickey and the others who were also joined by Classic Goofy.<p>

"Gosh, another me, another Minnie, another Goofy? Places from the past? What's going on here?" Mickey exclaimed.

"I think me and...myself figured it out," said Modern Minnie. "I believe we're traveling through time and space."

Mickey found himself shocked and confused. "Time and space?"he said.

Meanwhile, Modern Goofy and Classic Goofy were staring at each other.

"Was I really that skinny back then?" Modern Goofy asked himself, staring at the physique of Classic Goofy.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with The Phantom Blot?" Modern Mickey pondered.

As the gang was thinking, yet another pair of curtains opened to reveal another movie screen. The screen reveled what looked to be a circus with a burning building and a circus train.

"Something tells me the two of us are supposed to go through these worlds, but why?" Modern Mickey wondered.

Classic Mickey just shrugged in confusion.

"You guys just stay here and we'll try to see if we can free more of our friends and see what's going on," Modern Mickey said.

With that Classic and Modern Mickey jumped into the movie screen, ready to take on the next world.


End file.
